1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical switching arrangement and, more particularly, to a switching arrangement formed as an integral portion of appropriate electrical circuitry in a photographic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists in the electrical field a multitude of different types of electrical switches which operate in a variety of ways for performing or permitting a variety of functions. These switches may range from the very simple to the rather complex, from the simple single throw knife switch to the complex family of electromagnetic switches. While there exists a large variety of electrical switches, they are configured having opened and closed positions and are placed in one or the other of the positions in response to a single given impetus or input. Exemplary of such given inputs are those involving actuation of switching elements in response to pushing or pulling forces, electronic pulses, and spring forces which are stored and then subsequently released.
The single switch-single input type switches are susceptible of an infinite number of practical applications in the electrical field and serve these applications very well. Additionally, there exist many applications which necessitate the use of two of such switches in parallel or in series to provide for a plurality functions dependent upon specific switching conditions as a prerequisite for proper operation. One such application is in the photographic camera industry, and more particularly, to exposure control circuits incorporated within such cameras which require precise sequencing of switching operations mechanically performed on a number of different electrical switches.
While a plurality of independent single input switches may be utilized within a camera system, it is desirable in a mass production environment that pieces and parts be kept to a minimum for maximized production efficiency. Moreover, space limitations as well as the importance of precise mechanical sequencing of switching operations may dictate the employment of a switching arrangement including a minimization of piece numbers while retaining the availability of precise adjustments to the individual components of the switching arrangement.